


The Colors You Brought Into My Life

by Iwritesinsandprobablytragedies



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritesinsandprobablytragedies/pseuds/Iwritesinsandprobablytragedies
Summary: Recently Otonokizaka High smells a lot like paint.  The reason for this? Its because there's a muralist on the loose! But something tells me that people aren't really bothered about it. They actually adore it. But the Principal though...





	1. Prologue

It started off as any other day. I woke up to the sound of my alarm and the birds gently chirping outside my window.

"Good morning world" I say as I gently get off my bed and start prepping for the day.

I go downstairs and see my mom prepairing breakfast as she quietly hums the lyrics to Blueberry Train. Its a little embarrassing seeing that it is MY solo song.

"Oh Kotori you're awake now" She says with a smile. A smile that I've grown fond of ever since I was a child.

"Morning mom" I say stifling a yawn

"You better hurry up and eat breakfast. Your beloved Sonoda-san is already waiting outside for you"

"MOM!" I quickly blush return back to my seat seeing that I stood up and shouted loudly "What if she hears you?"

My mom giggles at my clumsy actions "Alright alright, just hurry up" she says again with a smile

I finished breakfast in a hurry. I don't want to keep her waiting! I wave goodbye to my mom "Have fun at school! I'll get there in a minute, there's just some important paperwork I have to finish here" I hear her say from the other room as I aproach the door.

"Good morning Umi-chan!" I say with the most genuine smile I have

"Good morning Kotori" She says with a smile as well. Ahhhh what a cute smile. I wish I could see it everyday... Oh wait... I do.. hehe

"Honoka-chan texted me last night and said that she'd be going to school really early today. So we don't have to go with her"

"I see. Thats awfully out of character, don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess. But it had something to do with walking to school with Kira-san. So I guess its kind of reasonable"

"Maybe Honoka having a crush on her really is a good thing" Umi chuckled

"Yeah I think so too" I chuckled as well

Things were going normally actually. We talked like usual. Enjoying the tranquillity of the scenery early in the morning as we paced our way to school. Just normal.  
But when we got to our destination though...

"... Hey is that Honoka-chan?"

"I-I think it is. Why is she opening her mouth? She'll get a fly in her mouth. HEY HONOKA!" She says while sprinting towards honoka "CLOSE YOUR-... Mouth..."

"Guys wait for meeeee! Come on is that hard to wait-.. for.. me..." What a beautiful view... I think to myself "I-Its beautiful"

"I know, I've been staring at it ever since I got to school"

"And h-how long was that?" Umi questioned but not removing her gaze from the view

"About half an hour ago"

"..."

"Kotori-chan, why aren't you saying anything?"

"I-I don't know"

"Yeah it got me like that at first too" Honoka said "It'll wear off eventually" She said while she giggled

The sight before us was a breathtaking mural. Depicting a woman with closed eyes inhaling what appears to be the shards of a broken heart. In doing so she is falling apart, but she keeps doing it anyway. All painted gracefully with a myriad of colors. Or at least, thats how I see it.

"Harasho..."

"The cards didn't tell me this..."

"Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan!" Honoka sputtered out

"Nani sore..."

"Nyow this is amazing"

"I-I agree with Rin-chan"

"Maki-chan! Rin-chan! Hanayo-chan!"

"I gotta admit, this is a little better than the number one idol in the universe. Only a little though"

"Nico-chan! The gangs all here!" Honoka shouted "Ehrmm ehem.. Now that everyones here I'll ask the question:" Honoka inhaled a large amount of air as if she was about to go underwater "What does it mean?" she said with a clueless smile

"Eh?" All eight voices were in chorus

"So you mean to say, that you've been here the longest, yet you still dont understand it?" Maki voiced

"Hey not everyone is a smartass like you" Nico spat back

"Are you insulting me?"

"At least I called you smart"

"Oh really now. You really want to argue early in the morni-" Maki was cut off by Honoka

"Its not that you know"

"E-ehh!?"

"Its just that I want to know everyone's opinion about it" Honoka said with a cheerful smile

"Its true, its works like these that give each and every person the right to have an opinion or an interpretation. There is no wrong answer and there isn't a right one either" Umi voiced out, offering a smile in return

"Harasho.. Well said Umi" Eli clapped her hands together "Who wants to state their opinion first?"

"How about Maki-chan since she knows so much"

"I never said I was smart" Maki said in an angry tone

"Well it sure feels like it" Nico said while increasing the tone of her voice

"Calm down nya..."

"STAY OUT OF THIS RIN" They both shouted in unison

And just like that a nicomaki themed argument was born

"So I guess that rules out the both of them" Eli muttered in a somewhat annoyed tone "Sigh... Honoka"

"Ehh?"

"How about you go first"

"Me? Okay" Honoka cleared her throat "I just think that its beautiful. No words or interpretations needed" She said while offering a smile

"Well... Thats certainly one opinion" Umi chuckled out

"..."

"Kotori? You've been awfully silent ever since we got here" Umi questioned in a worried tone

"Y-yeah"

"Want to state your opinion about it?" Eli said

"S-sure" Kotori took a deep breath "I think it means that just like breathing you can't help but love. It may tear you apart bit-by-bit... But the day you stop loving is the day you stop breathing"

"..." All eight members were practically speechless

"O-or I-I dont know ehehe" Kotori laughed in an akward tone

"..."

"A-and I think she's closing her eyes because it symbolizes that love is blind"

"..."

"C-come on guys say something. It's getting really awkward"

"Kotori-channnnn.... That was beautiful" Honoka said while wiping a fake tear. She was genuinely impressed though

"N-never mind that lets get to class now hahaha" Kotori said while sprinting towards their classroom. Trying to escape her embarrassment brought by stating her opinion

"Kotori wait!"

"Kotori-chan!"

Umi and Honoka shouted while chasing their fellow second year

 

"Come on Elicchi we should get to class"

"Sure thing Nozomi. So I guess we'll continue this discussion after class" Eli waved goodbye and started walking to class with nozomi

 

"Kayo-chin we should get to class now too"

"B-but what about Nico-chan and Maki-chan? They started arguing again just a while ago"

"Lets just leave them be"

"If you say so"

"Now come on lets go!" Rin shouted out while grabbing Hanayo's hand. Then running all the way to their classroom

"Dareka Tasukete!"

 

"You know all I'm saying is that if you weren't such a nosy little brat-" Maki was cut off her speech with the realization that there was no one left but the two of them "Wait... Ummm.. where's everybody?"

"Huh? What do you mean they're over here- Wait... Where did everybody go?"

"Sigh.. Lets just get to class"

"Fine but just so you know this is not over"

"Yeah yeah"

  
\-------------

  
Umi got home with an exhausted expression but was quickly replaced by a smile knowing what happened today and chuckles to herself

"I'm glad I painted that mural yesterday"

"Umi! stop smiling to yourself and practice your calligraphy!" Umi's father strictly shouted from the other room

"Sigh.. Yes father..."


	2. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet afternoon in their classroom, offers a life changing statement for one of them (This chapter happened 3 months before the prologue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this is Kid. Yeah just call me that (I know my username is pretty long but I just couldn't help it, it was for the sake of the pun) Anyways If y'all are wondering why Umi can draw in this fic. Its because I have a headcannon that aside from just practicing calligraphy she practices drawing too, and since she spends a lot of time with Kotori, They bond over it!
> 
>  
> 
> (Ps edited this chap)

_The pictures I once drew always seemed to lack something. Something I'm unfamiliar of... Something that isn't with my reach... Something..._

 

"Umi-chan" Kotori tried to get Umi's attention while Umi was drawing on her sketchpad "why do you always draw without color?" 

"Ehh?" Umi quickly reacted "What do you mean? Is it bad?"

"Nonono it's not that" Kotori hurriedly replied trying not to offend her friend 

"Then, may I ask what is?" Umi stopped drawing and looked up at her 

"Its just that... A little color wouldn't hurt" Kotori suggested, slightly blushing because of how close their faces were brought by Umi lifting her head

"Then, what do you advise?" Unfazed, Umi asked eagerly. Umi was sometimes slow when it came to moments like these 

"Umm.. How about a dash of red on her cheeks, to represent a blush?" Kotori seached for her coloring materials, and when she finally found it she quickly picked the color red "Draw it like this" She stuck out a bit of her tongue like a playful child

_She's always so cute when she's focused. Because everytime she is, she sticks a little bit of her tongue out_

"There all done!"

_Kotori smiles proudly at her work. She seems satisfied with it. How cute..._

"What do you think Umi-chan?" She looks at Umi eagerly 

"Cute... I think you're cute" Umi mistakenly spat out

"E-ehh?!?" Kotori felt embarrassed, but flattered at the same time 

"I-I uh mean uhmm..." _How shameful of me to say_  "I think the drawing is cute"

"O-oh thats what you meant" Kotori stated, more embarrassed than before

_Great job Sonoda you made it awkward. Gosh I need an ice breaker_

"U-um you know, they say that an artist's art is a reflection of who they are" Kotori spoke up, also wanting to break the ice 

_Thank god she broke the ice_

"Is that so?" 

"Umi-chan... Is your life boring?"

"Ehh?" That question caught Umi off guard

_My life? I.. Haven't really thought about it that much... I've always been living for somebody else's sake, always looking out for other people, caring for them. I mean don't get me wrong. The smiles they give in return are priceless... But do I consider myself satisfied? I... Never really thought about it that way..._

It took a while for Umi to respond, as she was contemplating about her life "Um why do you say so?"

"Because your art doesn't have any color, its always black and white" Kotori pointed out

_She's not wrong. My life is pretty colorless if you ask me. Monotone_

"I.. Actually don't know how to respond to that" Umi was at a loss of words-

"It's okay, I'll help you-" -And Kotori knew the right ones

_She flashes the smile that gives me a certain warmth ever time she shows it to me_

"-bring colors into your life" 

_She looks at me with determined eyes_

"And your drawings too" she gives me a playful smile

Umi was truly moved by how much her childhood friend cared about her, but she only managed to say:

"Thank you Kotori"

_I'll cherish this moment forever, even when time itself losses its meaning. Because.. This is the day... You showed me..._

 

_Maybe that's what my art lacked... This bright and cheerful thing called..._

 

_Colors..._

 

* * *

 

"-And because of school rules. If ever this "Vandal" is caught. She will hereby be expelled from this school"

"...N-no way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! And uhh sorry for the short chapter


	3. Ace Attorney!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that the current situation brought about an Attorney to the school! And it's only a matter of time till someone yells "OBJECTION!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to edit this chapter. Why? Cuz I wanted to upgrade it. Plus I found some new features. Huehuehue. (also edited chapter 2 as well)

There's a certain charm from being complimented by the person you love. One would often blush and swoon. Chest filled with some sort of dumb pride. Of course... I'm no exception.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe"

_Kotori was at a loss of words because of my mural yesterday_

"Hehehehehhehehehe-"

"Stay away from people like her, okay son?" A mother said to her child

"Why mom?"

"Because people like her are perverted. So you should stay away at all costs" She said while bringing her child to the other direction

"Eehh?! No you misunderstand! I'm not-"

"D-DON'T COME NEAR! RUN SON!" The mother says as they quickly fade from my view

"-a pervert..."

_Can't blame them actually._

I've been laughing hysterically for the past fifteen minutes, with a creepy smile. It's just that I'm so happy!

I continue to walk towards Kotori's house. As I get there I see a note tapped to the front door. It reads:

'Umi-chan, I'm terribly sorry but I cannot walk with you today. Because of important matters. Please apologize to Honoka-chan for me too'

-Kotori <3

"Oh.. ok"

_Hey wait a minute..._

I take another look at the note...

...

OH MY GOSH SHE DREW A LITTLE HEART. WHAT DOES IT MEAN WHAT DOES IT MEAN ADFGUSBXJNS

_OK OK Ok ok. Jeez It probably means nothing. Calm down heart. Its not a problem I can hide my heartbeat. But there's just one problem. I can't hide this stupid smile on my face! Gahh! I'll just cover my mouth. Hopefully it'll disappear when I get to Honoka's house_

* * *

"Oh hey Umi-chaaaahan- What the? What's up with the creepy smile?" Honoka pointed out, clearly being creeped out by my smile

"It's nothing just ignore it"

"How? Its in your face. I need to see your face when we talk face to face" Honoka complained 

"Just please?" I plead 

"Fine... But I'm still creeped out though"

* * *

 

"So I went to Kotori's house earlier and a note said-"

"That she wouldn't walk with us today? Yeah I know. She texted me" 

"Oh"

"Jeez Umi-chan.. Why can't you just get a phone?"

"Sigh.. I do have a phone remember?"

"Huh?" Honoka had a questioning gaze, she obviously forgot about the incident 

"The one you broke?"

"Uhmm haha uhh new phone who dis?"

"Honoka this is a real life conversation"

"Just- forget I said anything"

"Sigh.."

* * *

 

"... So how was the walk with Kira-san yesterday?" Umi asked trying to initiate small talk 

"Really?" Honoka looked at Umi as if she was gonna say some wild conspiracy theories and was asking for her consent 

"What?" Umi gave Honoka a questioning face

"You really wanna go there? I could talk hours and hours about her, you know that right?"

"I'll take my chances"

"Ok let me start off with how cute she looked in her uniform yesterday-"

_Honoka keeps talking about Tsubasa. I really want to listen. But all I can think of is the face Kotori made while she was staring at my art piece..._

"I mean is it even possible for a person to be that cute. And oh my gosh she's even cool"

"Yeah sure" Umi mindlessly responds

I _can't stop thinking about Kotori..._

"And uhh I killed a person yesterday"

"Mmmhhmm that's great"

_Kotori is so cute.._

**"Umi I KILLED A PERSON"**

"Good for you"

_Kotori oh how I love you so-_

"I KNEW IT YOU WEREN'T LISTENING!"

"U-uhh sure I was"

"Oh yeah, what did I talk about?"

"Uhhh global warming?" Umi gives her childhood friend an awkward smile. She's right, Umi clearly wasn't listening

"Sigh.. never mind" 

_Honoka looks dejected. I gotta apologize_

"Look, I'm sorry"

"Sorry ain't enough"

"I'll buy you your favorite bread"

"Tempting, but not enough"

Umi let out a sigh "Five of your favorite bread"

"Hmmmm" Honoka gives Umi a few glances "Apology accepted"

Honoka quickly went and hugged her fellow second year. They stay like that for awhile. Then eventually break off. 

"Now come on! Let's get to school. I can't wait for lunch!"

"Heh" Umi was quite amused by how quickly her childhood could forgive her "Okay"

* * *

 

As we get to school, I see a lot of people swarming near the entrance. Its seems that the Principal AKA Kotori's mother  ~~AKA my future mother in law~~  is announcing something.

"-And because of school rules. If ever this "Vandal" is caught. She will hereby be expelled from this school"

"...N-no way"

"Eeeh?!"

* * *

 

"Honoka-chan! Umi-chan! There you are" Kotori said while panting. She had been looking for them. 

"Kotori-chan what happened?" Honoka asked, you could tell that she was worried, even from the tone of her voice 

"My mom is really strict when it comes to vandalism. She wants it removed immediately!" Kotori cried out

Honoka noticed Kotori's situation and quickly comforted her best friend "B-but its not vandalism! It's art!" 

"I know! That's what I've been trying to tell her!"

_Kotori is on the verge of tears and I... I honestly don't like that look on her face.._

"Honoka-chan.. Umi-chan.. What should I do? I really like that mural"

"I actually don't know Kotori-chan.. I'm sorry.." Honoka replied while hugging her precious friend, in an effort to soothe her.

* * *

 

"So I trust that the Student Council will take care of this mess" The Principal announced, gesturing the Student Council

Nozomi quickly took the mic and offered the Principal a slight nod "Thank you so much for the offer Principal Minami" Nozomi let out a dramatic pause "But on behalf of the Student Council board.. We kindly decline"

"What the- What kind of betrayal is this?" The Principal was clearly shocked by the scene unfolding right before her 

 _'Nozomi what the heck are you doing?! She's the Principal!'_   Eli mouthed to Nozomi

 _'It's fine Elicchi I got this'_   Nozomi replied while flashing wink and a thumbs up pose to Eli

"Principal... I know following the rules are Important.." Nozomi cleared her throat "But this mural, clearly does not break any rules"

"What do you mean?" The Principal questioned

"The rules clearly suggest that 'Vandalism is strictly prohibited' am I correct?" Nozomi suggested 

"Y-yes that is correct" The Principal still has a confused look on her face. Not understanding where this is going 

Nozomi continues her monologue in front of everybody. Slowly increasing everyones interest on the subject

"Then there is no crime" Nozomi laughs to herself "Because this mural... Is not vandalism.. It's a work of art!"

"...I don't understand" Still, the Principal hasn't caught on

"To further your understanding.. I call Minami Kotori to the stand!"

"My daughter?"

"Yes, your daughter"

  _Geez when did the atmosphere become Ace Attorney-ish, it's only a matter of time till someone yells "OBJECTION" '_ Eli thought to herself

Kotori slowly made her way up the makeshift stage "Minami Kotori, please hold this"

"What's this Nozomi-chan?" Kotori innocently asked 

"The school pamphlet, just pretend it's a Bible. And that's Attorney Tojou to you" Nozomi cleared her throat "Repeat after me"

"O-ok"

Nozomi started stating the words usually said when a witness has to testify "I swear by Almighty God that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth"

Kotori, of course, had to follow suit "Oh! Umm. I swear by Almighty God that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth"

"Good. You may now testify" Nozomi remarked as if it were a real case

"Kotori? What is the meaning of all this?" Kotori's mother looked up at her hoping to find some answers 

"Mom... I'm sorry if what I say right now goes against your word" Kotori took a deep breath. She was getting really nervous "But I think this mural should stay"

At first, her mother was skeptical. But then realized that her daughter's statement was genuine "Do you really feel that way?"

"Of course I do Mom! I even woke up early today so that I could see it before everybody else!" Kotori blused after admitting her little secret. She'd have to apologize to Umi and Honoka later "The meaning of vandalism is 'deliberately destroying or damaging property'... But this mural.. Gives life to this school.."

"Kotori..." Her mother was shocked by how honest her daughter can me at times. This moment was obviously one of them.

"What is your response Principal Minami?" Nozomi smugly said, as if she was a hundred percent sure the Principal would allow it

"I-I guess I'll allow it" 

"Really Mom?" Kotori chirped happily as if she was a little bird

"Only if" There's always a catch. ' _I can't just let this slide so easily'_ the Principal thought to herself. Rules are rules

"If?"

After a few minutes of thinking, her mother finally found an answer "You make a petition, and make a hundred people sign it, that way you'll know if everybody else likes your idea. You may be my daughter but you still gotta consider other peoples thoughts" She gave Kotori a smile 

"It seems hard, but not impossible" Kotori let out a satisfied sigh. She then quickly approached her mother to give her a warm embrace "Thanks Mom"

"hehehe" Nozomi satisfyingly smiles to herself "I rest my case. All in a days work for Attorney Tojou"

* * *

 

"Nozomi you have got to stop watching those Criminal TV shows"

"Aw come on Elicchi. I stopped a potentially horrible thing from happening" Nozomi proudly announced  "Don't I deserve some credit?" She whimpers with puppy dog eyes

"You know I can't resist it when you do that face" I say with a smile "Fine. Let's go get some parfaits"

"Alright!"

I was actually planning to take Nozomi on a date today anyway. But no way I'm telling her that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Nozomi-chans middle name is Attorney?


End file.
